The Wonder Drug
by MsDreamer93
Summary: Atsushi and Elena Miyano experimented on people in order to work on the miracle drug. Unfortunately most of them died. However, one of them survived and escaped but they were shrunk by x years because of that experiment. Now, that person will need to face their past. Partly AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

(A/N) Hi, this is my first Fan Fiction, before you start to read my first chapter; there are few things that you need to know:

This story is divided in two parts: past and present, though there will be flashback in the present part and there will be time jumps in the past part.

It is better if you are current with manga, though you should be fine in the first part of this story.

This story is partly AU. Basically, it is the part where Atsushi and Elena Miyano use some people and especially the character that I chose to be their lab mouse and they were shrunk and escaped from them. I have got this idea long time ago and at that time I did not think to write the story about this but this story again appeared in my head, so I thought it would be a good idea to write a Fan Fiction. Rest things that happened in Detective Conan remains the same unless I would have to change something to fit my story but do not worry I will let you know.

Enjoy the reading.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_30 Years Ago_

A tall man stood in the corner of the street of Osaka, waiting impatiently for someone. The sunlight shined on his young face, showing his excitement for who he awaited for. The man's joy inside of him blocked everything around him. He seemed not to notice people moving next to him and cars driving on the streets. He just stood still not paying attention to anything, like a couple talking on the opposite street or a child running in front of his parents or even that there were hardly any cars since it was noon, and most people worked at that time. From far, he would seem just like an ordinary man in a black suit, who, was waiting for his business partner to go into some quiet restaurant and discuss their company's performance. However, if people looked closer, they would notice that man's excitement in his dark brown eyes but also, that he had begun to get nervous, even though the person he waited for was not late. He stepped from one leg to the other and played with his sweaty hands, thought his head was still straight. Finally the minutes of waiting ended, which for him seemed like hours. A neatly polished black car stopped by the street. It looked brand new as if just bought from the car dealership. The steering wheel side window of the car slightly rolled down and the man with black sunglasses appeared outside of it.

"Are you Miyano Atsushi?'' A man's thick voice said.

"Y-yes," Atsushi responded. He was all shaking inside. He tried to say more about his enthusiasm but his dry throat did not let him.

"I and my colleagues are here to bring you to our boss for the interview, so get in the back." The same man said.

Atsushi with his trembling hand opened the back door and he quickly got inside the car. There were three men, who all wore black clothes and hats with black sunglasses. He was so fascinated by their mystery's aura that he did not noticed, that one of them spoke to him.

"Are you listening to me?" The man from the passenger seat asked him. His voice was monotonous and he seemed like he really did not care if he was listened to or not.

"Y-yes sir. I, I'm sorry." Atsushi said with his tremulous voice.

"Good. Like I said, you are not allowed to talk to us and so do we during the ride. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," he said as he noticed that this man's voice actually sound unnaturally but he quickly shake off this thought. He also wanted to ask their names but he considered it for unnecessary, especially after, as they asked him not talk to them. He turned his head to the window side but since all windows of the car were darkened, he just looked on his laps, thinking of what awaited for him.

* * *

Atsushi was glad that the car finally stopped as he checked his wrist watch. It took them almost three hours to get in here, wherever here was, though he was sure that they were not in Osaka anymore. He felt his sweat on all of his body and he also tried to hide his yawning, but he was not surprised by it. Few hours in the car and almost four hours in the train before that, it did not actually help him to be fully rested. He just hoped that he still looked professional and he would make a good impression during his interview. However, he was still happy, that he got out of the car at least and he could breathe in the fresh air. It was very quiet in that place, where they stopped. No sound was heard and there was practically nothing to be seen but the old building which stood in front of them. Atsushi looked at board house, thinking, whether really, this place was where they supposed to be or maybe it was only a stop and they would soon drive again. This place looked completely opposite from what Atsushi imagined. In his head, he saw high-rise with big windows in a noisy city.

"Follow us." One of men commanded.

He seemed to be wrong and this house was indeed the place, where he would have the interview for his dream job. Even though, it did not look what Atsushi pictured, the mystery aura was surrounding the area, which he could feel it in the air. The man in front of him opened the double wood door and all four of them came inside. They found themselves in the dark corridor. One of the men turned the light on and Atsushi could clearly see the dark green painted walls with scratches at some spots on it and dark wooden floor. Atsushi could hear the creak under his shoes as he walked. They reached the end of the hall but there was no door, only the empty wall. Atsushi was going to ask what they supposed to do now, when one of men putted his right hand on the wall. The red laser went through the man's hand and the wall opened and the door to the lift appeared in front of them. Atsushi's eyes and mouth widened of shock, that this old house had such advanced technology. They came inside the lift and one of men pressed three. Atsushi was surprised that the lift went down instead up. The three men stood still and they did not move by inch. Atsushi thought of saying something but he realized that they would probably ignore him, so he decided to stay quiet. The lift door opened as they reached third floor underground.

Atsushi hold his breath of impression of what he saw. It looked nothing what was above them. The light walls shined with cleanliness with no scratch on them along with the freshly laundered dark red carpet. Everything seemed so fresh and clean. Atsushi liked this place even more. He followed three men, hoping that he finally will meet the person who he would have the interview with. His wish was granted as he heard knocking.

"Who is there?" By Atsushi's surprise, the child's voice answered behind the dark brown door.

"It's us." The man with monotonous voice said. It still sounded funny.

"You may come inside." Atsushi's curiosity grew. It was impossible, that he could be interview by a child, couldn't he?

The man opened the door and they all came inside. The first thing that Atsushi noticed was the black wooden desk and the small TV on the shelf behind it. It was turn on but only the dark blue walls and the black carpet could be seen. Atsushi was more surprised by every second. He didn't expect to be interview in such odd conditions. He thought that he would meet the boss face to face and it would be an adult but then, he heard only his voice or maybe it was her. He was not told anything about the boss besides that he showed interest in Atsushi to work for him. At first, Atsushi assumed that the boss was a man in mid age but he wasn't sure anymore about their gender and age.

"Three of you may leave." The men left the room and only Atsushi stayed in there. He looked straight on TV, waiting for the boss to appear but it did not happen, instead he heard the boss' voice again.

"Welcome Atsushi-san. I want to apologize first for your inconvenient journey. Please sit down, Atsushi-san." The boss' politeness amazed Atsushi. Even though, he heard the child, its tone of voice was calm and mature.

"You see, Tokyo is far away from this place, so it seemed easier for my men to pick you up from Osaka" The boss kindly explained himself to Atsushi.

"I have checked through you CV that I have obtained from my men and I can say I'm impressed, alike as the book written by you." Atsushi remembered, after his book signing in Tokyo, two men dressed up in black suits approached him, and they informed him, that their boss showed big interest in Atsushi, and that person would like Atsushi to work for its organization and on its science research. When, Atsushi asked them what kind of science research, they just smirked and said that he should read his book again, and they also would need his CV by tomorrow. When Atsushi received phone call after two days, when he gave his CV, that he had this job, he jumped with joy and after that, he spent only his time on preparing for this interview.

"Like you know, the research that you will be work on deals with that you described in your book. You will get all the details from the scientist who is in charge of this science research." Atsushi thought for a moment that he heard bitterness in the boss' voice when that person mentioned the scientist but Atsushi thought that he probably was just tired.

"Yes sir. Actually, I would like to ask you, what is your name?" He should ask the boss' name earlier but it got out of his mind.

"There is other important fact Atsushi-san that you need to know. Only most trusted members of this organization know my identity and it is only limited number. Firstly, you need to obtain my trust. I am also want to ask you, how much do you believe in what you wrote in your book?" The boss sounded seriously but he still remained calm.

"Very. I mean some scientists were pessimistic about what I wrote, telling me that these kinds of things would be possible in the distant future but I personally believe that we may achieve it now, though they still liked the design of my book." Atsushi said.

"I like the confident in your voice. It is what it matters, belief in what you doing. Well, I can see that you may be the right person for this job. Of course, you will not travel everyday from Tokyo to here, so you can live here in this house." The boss informed surprised Atsushi. He did not expect that he would have to live here but he would not turn his back now.

"Yes, sir," Atsushi said. His face showed full determination. He was ready for everything.

"I hope this house would comfortable for you. To be honest, I wasn't upstairs quite a while and I think I should check in there." Atsushi assumed that the boss spent most of his time in office.

"There is last very important thing that I must tell you." The boss said. Atsushi could clearly hear how serious boss was.

"Nobody and it includes your family and friends must not know about this organization and what we are doing. Some people may not understand the purpose of our actions, so it is better to keep it in secret. Do you understand?" The boss asked. Atsushi knew if he would say no, he would have to say goodbye to this job, which he did not want to.

"Yes sir, I completely understand and please don't worry. I don't have a family and I only live with my friend. Of course, I would not tell him about this job. I didn't even say to him that I was coming here for interview." Atsushi answered, hoping that he sounded honestly and the boss would not change his mind.

"Good. I will tell my men to pick you up in two days at the same time and in the same spot as today. Do not worry about your baggage. My men will pick them up from your house. Now you can go" The Boss informed excited Atsushi who barely hold himself back not to jump with happiness.

"Before, I will call my men to drive you back to Osaka, you must know that those who do not follow my rules are severe punished. I hope you understand." Atsushi swallowed. He did not dare to ask what that severe punishment was. He just simply responded.

"Yes sir"

" I will see you in two days. Have a good way back home"

* * *

(A/N) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

(A/N) – Here is my second chapter. Also, I want to mention that I am not taking into consideration non-canon such as AO, OVAs, movies etc

Also, I want to say that I will focus on Atsushi and others' lives in the organization before I will write about the experiment on people and that one of them escaped and shrunk. Honestly, when I started to think about writing the fan fiction about it, all other ideas came to my head that I felt I need to include, anyway,

Enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Where were you, yesterday?" the man with light-brown hair asked, looking with his brown eyes at Atsushi sitting opposite him, who just putted his glasses back on.

"I had meeting with the scientists to discuss my book, Dejima," Atsushi answered. He hoped, that he sounded reliably. He put his eyes straight on Dejima; he did not want to show any signs of his lies, though he hated it.

Souhei Dejima and Miyano Atsushi were best childhood friends and they never had any secrets between them, but Atsushi felt that this time he needed to keep this away from Dejima. He reminded himself about the boss warning of punishment of those, who did not follow their rules, but then how they would punish him for telling his best friend about his new job. His thoughts were interrupted by Dejima.

"Look, Atsushi, I'm glad that your book became successful but I think you are taking these theories of yours too serious. You don't honestly believe in those sorts of things, do you?" he asked, without waiting for the respond, he continued, "Trust me you will just waste your valuable time on doing research that may not even give any results," Dejima said with the skeptical voice.

"So, if you think that my book is such a failure. Why did you make design for my book in the first place?" Atsushi asked trying to hold back his annoyance.

"I didn't say that your book is a failure and I did the design, because you are my friend and I still think that this book was well written despite that I don't believe in most of what was in there." Dejima said as he took sip of his tea from the white cup.

He treated Atsushi as his own brother but Atsushi knew that he sometimes could pain in the ass, especially when he was turning the 'Mad Scientist' mode on as Dejima used to call him. However, Atsushi always behaved like that, even in high school, he didn't lose any chance to talk with his teachers about such possibilities like developing a cure for diseases such as cancer or opportunity to clone animal or even a human.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Atsushi said as he smiled, but then his corners of his lips turned down and he looked downcast.

"What's wrong," Dejima asked with the concern.

"Well, I have actually found the place where I can pursue my research," Atsushi told while he anxiously played with his hands.

"Hmm, so, where is this place? Well, wherever it is, I just hope I will still have a chance to see my friend," Dejima said.

Atsushi could hear doubt in his friend's voice which made him to feel guilty. They always stick together and now Atsushi would break this bond between them. He could feel it in his body that he might never see his best friend again and it was breaking his heart.

"Well, it is actually kind of far away, so unfortunately, I would have to move away from this house, tomorrow,"

The silence appeared between them. Only big old clock's ticking could be heard. Dejima looked with disbelief at Atsushi. His face's muscles hardened and he burst out.

"What do you mean, you moving out?!" he asked as he stood out of his chair. He tightened his grip. His eyes narrowed as he looked straight into Atsushi's eyes.

Atsushi didn't know what to say. They were friends for life and suddenly, he had to break it, no, his leaving didn't mean that they would stop being friends, they can still be and they would be and thanks to the research that Atsushi undertook, they even would be…

"You cannot just move out day-to-day," though his voice sounded calmer, his eyes still looked sharp but he still kept his hands in tight grip.

"I know that and trust me, if I could I would stay but I can't." Dejima sat down back into his chair as he listened to Atsushi.

"It may be one life opportunity for me and I may not meet those people a-," he stopped immediately there as he realized that he almost blundered about the workers, he would work with.

"What people?" Dejima asked. His eyes were still narrowed.

"You know, the scientists with the same beliefs as me," Atsushi nervously laugh, hoping that his friend would believe him.

"Great, you prefer to spend time with some weird scientists than your own friend."

"Don't sulk. You know you will always be mine best friend and we still will be in touch by letters or by phones," though he wasn't sure if he would be allow to use the phone or sent letters but he didn't want his friend to stay mad at him.

"Don't look at me with this watery expression of yours. I am not going to sulk at you forever; well anyway you need to give me the address of the place, you are moving in." Atsushi anxiously moved and he quickly started to think of any excuse that would come to his head.

"Well, I actually don't know the address," he said slowly, waiting for Dejima to burst out again but it didn't happen.

"I knew it you can be clumsy sometimes but to this point that you don't know where you will be working," Dejima shook his head and slightly grinned.

"Well, you know me," Atsushi responded laughing as he felt relieved inside.

"Just make sure you will send me the letter with the address on the back of an envelope."

"I will," he tried to keep his smile on his lips but it disappeared and he looked away this time. Luckily, Dejima did not notice anything.

* * *

The woman in her mid twenties glanced on the big bold headline in the today's newspaper with worrying eyes. It said: 'Employee of the Bank in Matsue, Ogura K committed the suicide after doing illegal transactions'. The woman sighed and she started to read the article of it. Few tears appeared in her blue full of compassion eyes

"You know, you shouldn't read this kind of stuff in your state, Haruki-chan." The man nearly thirty came to her from the back and kissed her neck.

"Welcome home Masato-chan, did you buy the peanut butter for me and don't worry, we will be fine," she said it as she touched her pregnant belly. Her face changed from the sad to happy instantly. In few weeks, she and her husband will welcome the new family member.

"Well, it's not good for woman in pregnant to read about suicides. It can badly affect our son and yes I bought the peanut butter for you," Masato said as he saw his wife big grin. "Seriously, why are you getting yourself crying over some random bank employee?" he asked her as he took out the peanut butter and gave it to his wife.

"He was not random. Didn't you know Katsumi-san?" she asked with the surprise in her voice. "Also, can you bring me the spoon and something to drink, please?"

"Yes, of course." His voice sounded odd as his thoughts wandered off somewhere else. Haruki wanted to ask what was wrong but he was gone already out of the room.

It passed longer than Haruki thought when Masato came back. She observed her husband carefully. He really seemed off. He looked downcast and he barely smiled as he gave her the spoon and the orange juice.

"Well, I guess, you are also touched by Katsumi-San's death, after all, we saw him in the bank all the time and you once talked to him few months ago thought you seemed pretty angry after this conversation." Haruki asked once Masato what they argued about but he denied and he quickly changed the topic. Haruki realized that it was better not to ask anymore but her husband started to behave strange as his mind existed in the other world which made Haruki worried about her husband.

However, not long after that, Masato got the promotion and thus the raise which they both needed considering that Haruki got pregnant and they would need more money.

"I wasn't angry and well it's sad when people dying, especially when-"he stopped and he again looked down. Haruki could definitely feel that Masato seemed sad and her woman's intuition told her that he might even hide something from her but then again she could not think of any secrets that her husband could keep from her.

_I am oversensitive, _she thought.

"Yes it's sad well let's not talk about it. Ichirou will be born soon and we wanted him to hear only our happy conversations,"

"That's right," Masato agreed with his wife as he genuinely smiled.

* * *

"Shit, I will be late!" Atsushi shouted as he tried to found his tie. He woke up later than he should and now he went mental, making the mess everywhere around him.

"Why are you shouting?" Dejima asked yawning as he entered Atsushi's room. He still wore his flannel pajamas.

"Well, I should be on my way to the station and I'm not even dress yet," Atsushi responded as he picked up his tie from the floor.

"If you would not go to sleep late last night, you would not have this problem right now."

"As always you right," he murmured under his breath.

Atsushi spent all night thinking about his new job and what benefits it can bring. He putted his last piece of clothing into his luggage and he closed it.

"I'm ready to go," Atsushi said with the enthusiasm.

"Good luck, my friend," Dejima hugged Atsushi and patted his back. "I will not say goodbye, since we will see each other again."

Atsushi felt really guilty as he knew that there might possibility that they would never see each other again or meet after many years. However, the research that Atsushi would undertake would definitely bring happiness to everyone.

_Sometimes you need to make sacrifices to achieve something, _Atsushi thought as he smiled at Dejima.

"Thank you and I forgot to mention but my luggage will be pick up by people who I will work with. They should come today."

"No problem," Dejima said without realizing that it might actually be the last time when he would see his best friend again.

* * *

After long hours of traveling, Atsushi finally arrived at his new place of work. Like last time, he was picked up by the same men and that journey made Atsushi tiring as well. The men showed Atsushi his new room. It looked smaller than the room that Atsushi had in his previous house. However, Atsushi would spend most of his time in the lab underground anyway, so it didn't make any problem for him.

"Come with me, I will bring you to the lab, where you will be working," one of those men said with the tedious voice. Atsushi started to wonder if he really liked his job.

They went to the underground the same way as last time. Atsushi was curious if he would be able to go to the underground by himself, considering that the fingerprints were needed for that. They went down only one level this time. I did not really differ from the third. It also shined from cleanliness. They both came to one of the rooms, where the man with dark hair and eyes was there already.

"He's Miyano Atsushi, a new scientist for this research," the man said with his dull voice. He left the room without waiting for any response.

"I am Endoso Masato, please to meet you," Masato gave his hand to Atsushi to shake.

"It is really pleased to meet you too Endoso-sama," Atsushi responded as he shook his hand. Atsushi's eyes glowed from excitement though Masato seemed less excited as if he wanted to run away from this place and never come back.

"I will tell you everything about this project but to let you know, I only found out about its real purpose, where I was promoted few months ago and I have been working here for over five years already" he said. Atsushi tried to hide his surprise that Masato didn't know about the organization's real goal from the beginning, but then again, maybe only workers, who were closest to the boss, knew about it.

"I'm actually surprised that you know about the organization's true purpose. Some people have been working here for ages and they still don't know what we have been doing," he sounded as if he mocked those people for being too stupid to realize it or maybe he just mocked himself.

"Well, it's because of the book that I wrote and I'm also a true believer so it probably that's the reason," Atsushi said proudly.

"Hmm, believer," Masato did not showed any enthusiasm.

"Aren't you?" Atsushi asked. He began to doubt if Endoso-sama was the right man for this position, if he did not believe in what he was doing.

"I have no choice, do I?" he asked with the smile. Atsushi did not response. He just smiled back.

"I will now explain you everything," Masato said as Atsushi's curiosity grew.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you should kill him, sir!" the man with the black hair in his early forty shouted at the person sitting behind the black wooden desk.

"Do not shout at me Pisco. I am your boss," his voice sounded calm yet Pisco felt shiver down his spine.

"I-I am sorry, sir but please consider that. He got suspicious about this bank's employee months ago, where, with all due respect, sir, you should kill him then and it seems that he will not ignore it, especially now when that employee is dead" Pisco said in one breath, he took out the handkerchief from his pocket of his back suit as he felt sweat on his face.

"Do not worry. He and his suspicions will vanish soon. For now, I diverted his attention from it," the boss' voice sounded seriously and ruthless.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

Hi, here is the next chapter, enjoy the reading and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Atsushi stood in front of the big metal table, sorting the chemicals tubes in alphabetical order. Each of them had the label with a specific letter and number. Atsushi had to learn what of each of those contained, so he would not make any mistake during making experiments, though Atsushi did not expect to do anything serious at any time soon. It passed few days since Atsushi started to work in here and he got to learn few things already. Firstly, he might be, only of few of the scientists, who knew about the true aim of this research. Atsushi wondered at first, how they were working on this project without right information. He asked one of scientists once who were fill in all details, but he said in the snooty voice, that he should mind his own business and stop being nosy, _smart ass. _

Atsushi felt underestimated. All scientists, regardless, if they knew about the real purpose of the organisation or not, they treated him as an annoying newbie, who was sticking his nose in where he shouldn't. _Damn I was intervening by the boss in person, well kind of. _

He heard that some of the members were intervened by Pisco, who then asked the boss if they suited for the organisation. Atsushi found himself to dislike Pisco, very much. He acted as he was the boss, giving the orders left and right and shouting at everyone. Even though, Atsushi wasn't shouted at but he witnessed once the situation where Pisco yelled at one of workers, who calculated something incorrectly. Atsushi felt sorry for that man but he decided not to say anything. He knew that Pisco was the boss' right hand, so Atsushi would be brainless if he would get on his bad side. However, Pisco and some others members supervised Atsushi most of the time, even out of his hours work. Atsushi worked as hard as he could. He knew if he would show them how great the worker he was, he would gain their trust and thus the boss' trust.

Even though, some of members irritated him, he actually liked Endoso Masato, who was the friendliest in the organisation, though his head seemed to be in the clouds, lately. Atsushi found out that Masato would be a father soon, so he was probably nervous, because of that. However, Atsushi witnessed how Masato and Pisco argued about something. He couldn't tell what they were talking about. He just saw the Pisco's angry face and maybe a little scared, then Pisco nervously laughed and he putted his hand on Masato's shoulder and he walked away, though Atsushi could swear that Pisco whispered something to Masato's ear, which made him shiver.

Atsushi tried to ask Masato if there was something wrong without revealing, that he saw him arguing with Pisco but it was no use. Masato just simply said that he was nervous about being a father, though Atsushi knew that it was a lie.

* * *

Masato stood in front of the man with the black hair, who held the letter, which Masato just gave him. The man's face showed confusion. He stared at Masato and the letter, trying to find proper words of this situation.

"Will you do it for me, Michio-kun?" Masato asked.

"Well, of course but I don't understand why I would have to give this letter to your son in the right time. What does it even mean 'right time?' Also, why haven't you given this letter to Haruka?" The confusion still remained on Michio's face.

"Just trust me, I cannot tell you more. There may be even a chance, where you wouldn't need to give this letter to Ichirou," _I hope. _

His son receiving the letter meant that he would no longer be here. It was breaking his heart. He looked away trying to prevent himself of crying and shouting out his pain. He wished that everything would back to things as used to be, where he used to be the man that didn't have any secrets from his best friend and wife.

He knew something was odd from the start, when he started to work in the organisation. He couldn't tell anybody where he worked and what research the organisation pursuit. Pisco explained that their competition would put their hands on their project. Masato doubted now, that there was any competition. He regretted now, that he didn't question anything at first. He hated, that he felt hopeless that he couldn't do anything not now, when Haruki expected their first child.

"Hey, are you still here?"

"What?" Atsushi asked, shaking. He could barely stand but he didn't want Michio notice anything, so remembering Micho's the other question, he simply said, "Yes, I am and also backing to your question. I haven't given this letter to Haruki-chan, because you know how sensitive she is"

"Well, I'm not surprised. Just promise me that you will be alright," Michio said with the concern in his voice.

Atsushi smiled and he responded, "I will be, if it all ends,"

"What do you mean?" he didn't get the answer, because Masato was already gone.

* * *

"You back, honey, how is Michio-kun and Hiromi-chan doing?" Haruki asked as Masato came back. He looked at her trying to hold his smile and he respond, "Michio-kun is fine, though I didn't see Hiromi. She probably was taking care of their son.

Masato's showed sadness, despite of the smile on his mouth. He wished that he could change the past. Even though, he was not able to do it, he just hoped that his wife and son will not be affected of what might happen soon. He didn't want to do any step to prove his suspicions about the organisation. He was worry that this would put lots of stress on Haruki. He decided to wait for the right moment, though he knew that he was running out of time and he actually needed some evidence to back up his suspicions. He might actually do it without informing Haruki about it.

"Are you alright?" she asked with the worried voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just hope our son will be born healthy," he came with the first answer that came to his head, though it was still true.

"Of course he-"she stopped as she held of her stomach.

"Hey Haruki-chan, is everything fine?" he asked his wife, whose face frowned from the pain.

"I-I think, that our little Ichirou got impatient, I got contractions and I need go to the hospital, now" she said smiling on the though, that she would meet their first child, one week earlier than she expected.

"The hospital is not far. I will drive," his thoughts about the organisation faded away as he now focused on his wife's and son's well being.

* * *

It passed few hours since Masato brought Haruki to the hospital. A doctor and a nurse quickly took Haruki to the labour, and after long and tiresome hours; she and Masato finally saw their son. They both felt very happy. Masato almost forgot about all his concerns tied with the organization, by just looking at his wife holding their sleeping son. He observed as Haruki touched with her finger the Ichirou's cheek, saying how he looked as the cutest baby in the world. Masato smiled at that scene and he also touched the soft skin of Ichirou, who slowly started to open his eyes, yawning at the same time. Tears of happiness appeared in Masato eyes as he saw his son's blue eyes, the same as his mom. As a matter of fact, Ichirou looked just like Haruki. However, his wife didn't agree with that statement, saying that Ichirou had his chin; well at least; he had something after his dad.

The door wide opened and a doctor appeared. He asked Haruki, how she felt and he also informed her that she might stay overnight. However, Haruki asked if she could go home rather than stay. She just wanted to back home and enjoy the company of her husband and son. The doctor didn't see any obstacles to it.

* * *

Ichirou started to cry as they all entered the house.

"Hey, don't you like our new house?" Masato asked with the soft voice

"He probably want to sleep, though he may be still hungry, aren't you my sweet baby, yes you are sleepy and you also want to eat, aren't you?" Haruki said with the baby voice. She had the big grin on her face and Masato noticed that Ichirou cried less, as he knew that as long as he would be in his mother's arms, he would be safe and sound.

Masato followed Haruki to their bedroom, where she sat down on the armchair. It turns out that Ichirou wasn't much hungry, so Haruki sang him a lullaby to make him sleep. Masato looked at them thinking, how he was the luckiest man in the world now and nobody could ruin that moment.

After the moment, Ichirou fell asleep and Haruki put him into his crib. Her eyes were full of love and happiness. She turned away to Masato and she said with the exciting voice, "Isn't he the cutest baby?"

"Of course, he is, he's our son," Masato responded proudly.

"Actually, I think you should call your boss tomorrow and ask him about some days off," Haruki said as she looked at Ichirou again.

"Well, I'm not sure, if I can. You know the organisation is pretty busy, so I don't think," he got nervous as he didn't know of what excuse he should use.

"They had to give the days off," Masato looked at her face which was saying that he must ask them. Well, he had no other choice, though he couldn't call them, since he didn't know their number, so he would have to go there. He never actually talked to the boss, which was weird, considering that he already worked there over five years already.

"Fine, I will go there, tomorrow and ask them"

"Fine and make sure you will not get no for an answer" Masato smiled at her and he kissed his wife on her lips, thinking of how much he loved her.

* * *

Atsushi yawned as he tried to read the notes about the others scientists' work, which he got from Pisco. He worked yesterday until very late and he had to wake up very early in the morning but he knew that the early bird catches the worm and he was determinate as always.

"Hi, Atsushi, do you know where Pisco is?" Masato asked as he entered the lab.

"Hi, Endoso-sama, he should be in his office, is something happened?" he looked at Masato with the questioned look.

"Well, my son was born yesterday," Masato said as the big smile appeared on his face.

"Congratulation, it has to be a great feeling!" Atsushi shook Masato's hand, smiling widely at him.

"Thank you, well I will go to see Pisco. I need to ask him about days off,"

"I'm sure you will get it, so what name did you give to your son?" Atsushi asked interested.

"Ichirou, since he is our first son, well I need to go now" Masato responded. Atsushi noticed that Masato seemed not to be happy about asking Pisco but he wasn't surprising.

* * *

Masato stood in front of the Pisco's office door. He slowly raised his hand and he knocked. He already could feel how his body was shaking, though it was nothing comparing of how he might feel after the conversation. He already pictured in his mind, how Pisco would yell at him and would tell him no days off.

He entered the room after the Pisco's permission. He was sitting on the chair, looking over some papers. He glanced at Masato, waiting for him to speak.

"My son was born, yesterday and I was wondering, if I could get some days off, sir" he said as he looked at Pisco who putted away the papers that he just read. Masato's heart was beating fast.

"Yes, you can. I would just need to ask the boss, how many days, you can take off,"

"Eh? I mean, thank you very much, sir?" Masato was shocked that it went so easily.

"You can go home, now. I will contact you soon." Masato left the room, being relieved, that he would spend more time with his family.

* * *

"So, you gave him days off, hmmm," the boss said as he was thinking deeply of something.

"You can still refuse," Pisco started to think that maybe he should ask the boss first.

"That's fine. After all, I'm not such of a heartless person." The boss smiled, yet his look was stern. "Well, Pisco, I think, I should introduce you with your new task, which I expect you to do it without any flaws. Do you understand?" the smile disappeared from the boss' face as his expression changed into the serious.

Pisco knowing about what task the boss meant, he responded, "Yes, sir, you can count on me."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) – Here is the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and please review. I would like to know your opinions and please do not hesitate to criticize as well. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

It passed a week since Masato left to spend more time with his family. Atsushi asked Pisco, when Masato would be back to the work, but Pisco only glanced at him and told him to back to his work. Atsushi could feel that Pisco was hiding something but he had no time to wonder about it.

He had full hands of work, since Masato got the days off. Around twenty scientists worked in the organisation only half of it knew about the research's real aim. Atsushi could say that rest of clueless scientists looked rather skilled but he still had his doubts.

Recently, Atsushi's thoughts wandered back to his old house and his best friend, Dejima. He wanted to send a letter to him and tell him everything, but he couldn't. Atsushi could lose everything, if he would reveal the organisation's goal, though Dejima would probably call him crazy.

However, Atsushi promised himself, that he would contact his friend. He would not reveal everything, but he would let him know, that he was fine, and he wouldn't need to worry about him.

Atsushi reminded himself of one little problem. How would he send his letter? Atsushi didn't know where centre city was. Hell, he didn't even know in which city he worked in. He never asked thought he would at some point. The shopping was done by the other organisation's members and they usually asked him, if he needed anything.

If, Dejima would know about it, he would probably call him: crazy and irresponsible, that Atsushi didn't even question, such simply matter as the city of where he currently lives. It wasn't like, Atsushi thought nothing about it, but he simply realized, and that it would be better, if he waited for the right moment to ask questions.

He was rather more upset of way the other scientists were treating him and that he could not talk to the boss more about his vision. He hoped that the boss appreciated the hard effort; he putted into the research, at least. He wished for a moment, where he would become the most trusted person in the boss' eyes. This was his wish for now, so as long this dream would come true, he didn't care about the name of the city, where he currently lived in.

* * *

Haruki was holding Ichirou in her arms. She smiled gently at him. Her husband was sitting beside her and the smile also appeared on his face. They looked like perfect, happy family.

"That's perfect. Don't move," Michio was holding a camera, trying to catch the ideal photo of Endoso family. "Wonderful!"

Michio together with his wife and their six months son visited Masato and Haruki to see their new-born son. They were all over him, saying how cute he was and how much he resembled Haruki. Masato was happy of their visit, however, he still thought of the organisation.

It passed a week and he still didn't get a phone call about how many days, he can take off. Haruki said that he shouldn't worry, since it probably meant that he had more free days. If she knew of what the organisation was capable of, she would not be so optimistic, but then again she would definitely call the police.

_Police_

Masato actually thought that maybe it was a right moment to call the police and tell them about his suspicions about the organization. The only reason that stopped him from doing this, it was the Haruki's pregnancy. He knew how much, his wife could be sensitive and knowing that her husband was working in the organisation that kills people would definitely put her under the stress, and Masato didn't want it, especially when she was expecting their child, but now he couldn't wait any longer. Masato decided that he would see the police as soon as possible.

However, he was concerned that he didn't have any evidences and police might not believe him, but Masato would not give up. He would drag the police to the place where the organization was working, if he had to.

"Masato again flew away to his planet," Michio said with annoyed voice that his friend didn't make any effort to be interested in his guests.

"Well, as long as I and Ichirou can flew to this planet with you, I don't mind it," Haruki responded with her joyful voice.

Masato loved his wife very much. He was ready to do anything to make her happy, but now he was afraid that he would lose her trust. He never told her about his concerns regarding the organisation. When, she was asking him, _how was the work, honey, _he always was replying back, _fine _and that's it. Haruki never asked more questions about his work. Masato was glad that his wife wasn't too curious about it. He felt that lesser she knew about his job, the better, though it might finish soon, when he would reveal the murder of the bank employer that the organization was liable for.

Masato found out, few months ago, from the bank director, who Masato and his wife maintained a good relationship with, that the large amount of money disappeared from the bank and he suspected that one of his employees had something to do with it.

Masato got suspicious after his conversation with Ogura Katsumi, the bank employer who transferred the bank money into the organisation's account. He seemed nervous and was always looking away and when Masato pointed out that it was the odd coincidence that money vanished from the bank at similar time, as the organization borrowed money. Katsumi totally freaked out. When, Masato noticed Katsumi's weird behaviour, he asked more questions and he didn't hide his irritation, when Katsumi avoided answering his questions.

Masato mentioned about the bank's problems to Pisco without revealing about his conversation with Katsumi. He didn't want Pisco to find out about his suspicions. However, Pisco only shrugged off and said that he had no time for other's problems.

Few days after that, Masato got promotion and he was told about the organization's true purpose, which made Masato wonder, if the organization was in one's right mind to believe in such nonsense. It was true, as scientist he should be open minded, but there were some limits of being one. However, he got quite impressive raise, so he didn't questioned anything, since he and Haruki needed more money.

He actually regretted that he didn't take any actions before; maybe he could prevent Katsumi's death. The organization perfectly diverted his attention by giving him the promotion. Masato was busier, because of more work that he was responsible due to his promotion. He almost forgot about his suspicions regarding the organization. He also started to think that he probably was wrong and Katsumi seemed nervous simply, because of all these questions that was threw at him. Masato's vigilance decreased for some time, until Katsumi 'suicide'.

When, Masato approached Pisco and told him that he didn't believe in this bank employer's suicide and that also, they should talk to police, since he was the one who transferred the money to them. However, Pisco said that it wasn't necessary and he got angry, when Masato implied that he might hide something, since he didn't want to talk to the police. Pisco advised Masato not to put his nose in where it didn't belong, but after that, Masato was sure that the organization had to do something with Katsumi's suicide or rather a murder in this case.

However, Masato decided, he would go to the police station, today and he would reveal everything what he knew.

_It would be over soon_, Masato thought as he was looking at his son. His smiling face made Masato believed that everything would be alright.

"I'm not surprised that you prefer to look at your son's adorable face than talking to us," Hiromi grinned at Ichirou, however, Ichirou started to cry.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry,"

"That's alright, he still need to get to know you." Haruki rocked Ichirou to calm him down.

"I agree that your son is very cure but I bet our son would be better skilled in the martial arts, wouldn't you?" he turned his grinning face to his son's, who was sitting in his chair bouncer.

"I hope, you don't mean as you," Hiromi responded with teasing voice.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"Didn't you forget that it was me, who always beat you?" Masato asked grinning at his friend.

"It was in high school. I bet, I am stronger now," Michio responded laughing, they all laugh. Masato hoped that there would be more of these carefree moments that they would keep in their memories.

* * *

"I believe you are ready to visit that meddlesome scientist," the boss said calmly towards Pisco.

"Yes, sir," Pisco responded looking at the boss's impassive expression. He envied that the boss could be so calm and he perfectly hid his emotions behind his poker face. Pisco never could completely control his emotions, though he still was valuable member of the organization and he always received the difficult missions like this.

"I need to admit that that bank employee's case made me concerned. I was careless. I should order you to kill that bank employer right after this scientist got suspicious, though I remember you was the one who advised me not to kill him yet, since he was still needed for our organization." Pisco could sense the boss's accusing voice. He didn't respond; he just stood still, though he turned away his eyes. He didn't want to be on the boss' side, so he hoped; the boss would not blame him, even though nothing wrong happened.

"You must remember. I put our organization's secrecy first. The last thing I want is for the Japan and the rest of the world finding about us, especially our goal," the boss' voice sounded seriously. Pisco knew he couldn't oppose his boss, so he agreed with him and apologized.

"Before you go, I would like to tell you what I decided about Atsushi. You will probably call me irresponsible but do not worry, I thought through this," the boss said as the smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

Michio and his family already gone and Haruki went to put Ichirou to sleep. Their visit was really enjoyable. They made the photos together and they recalled old memories when they were younger. Masato wish, he could go back to these times but instead he had to take responsibility for his family and he had to do what was right.

Masato saw his wife come into the living room. He approached and he took her into his arms. He didn't want to let her go. Her love to him made him feel the luckiest man on the earth and the birth of their son just increase his no, their happiness. He hoped that the nightmare with the organization would end soon and he would be able to hold his wife and looked at his son without pretending that everything was fine.

"I love you so much," he expressed his feelings as he looked into his wife's beautiful, blue eyes.

"I love you too, my dear husband," Haruki responded as she smiled at him.

"I wish to stay longer with you, but unfortunately I have to take care of something."

"What do you need to take care of?" Haruki asked.

"I would tell you soon but I can promise you already, our life would be better," he still was gazing at her. He noticed the curiosity in her eyes and before, she could say anything, they heard the doorbell.

"I wonder who that could be." Haruki said as Masato opened the door. His eyes widened and he could feel all his muscles tightened as he saw the person behind the door.

"Masuyama-san, what a nice surprise,"

"Can I come in?" Masuyama Kenzo asked smiling both at Haruki and Masato.

"Of course, Masato don't stand there like this." Masato still couldn't shake off his shock.

_What is he doing here? _

"I'm really sorry that I didn't call before, I hope, I didn't come in wrong time." Kenzo said with false politeness

_Yes, you did, Pisco._

Masuyama Kenzo was Pisco's real name. However, everybody in the organization called Kenzo, Pisco. Masato heard that the boss liked to give nicknames after alcoholic beverages to their high-ranking members, though he never got one, not that he wanted one.

"It's no problem. We weren't busy, right honey," Haruki turned to her husband, letting him know that he had take care of his business another day.

"Yes, It's not a problem," Masato's voice sounded tensed and Haruki actually sensed this as she asked, "Would you like something to drink, Masuyama-san?"

"Black coffee, please, but let me first, congratulate you both for being parents, I am certain that you must be very happy."

"Thank you very much, Masuyama-san. Please, sit down. What would you like to drink, honey?" she asked.

"Tea, please"

"I will go prepare the drinks." Haruki said and she went to the kitchen.

Both Masato and Pisco sat upon the sofa opposite each other. It passed few long seconds, before Pisco spoke.

"I apologize that I did not call you before regarding your days off but our organization is very busy at this moment."

_Busy? With covering another murder that you committed?_

Masato didn't know how to stay calm. He started to play with his fingers and tried to avoid the Pisco' gaze that was studying his every action.

"The boss said that you got two more weeks," Pisco informed and Masato only slightly nodded. He hoped that Haruki would come soon. He didn't want to be longer with Pisco alone.

Pisco was already couple times in Masato's and Haruki's house. Once, Haruki asked Masato to invite his boss to their house for the dinner. However, the boss obviously refused, not that Masato was surprised. He never met the boss face-to-face, so he doubted he would suddenly visit his house. Pisco explained to Haruki that their boss was workaholic and he always stay in his office.

Fortunately, it didn't take much time for Haruki to come back with drinks. She put the tray with the black coffee, two teas, sugar bowl and some biscuits on the table.

"Thank you very much, Haruki-san." Pisco added two teaspoon of sugar to his black coffee and Masato and Haruki did the same with their teas.

"It's very nice of you that you visited us," Haruki's smile appeared on her glowing face.

"It's my pleasure," Pisco responded smiling back at Haruki.

She offered him a biscuits, however, he refused saying that he was on diet. Haruki took one biscuits and then she passed to Masato. He suddenly felt pain in his chest after he finished eating his biscuits. He tried to catch his breath but he couldn't. The last thing, he could see was Pisco' evil smirk, before everything went black.

* * *

"Are they both dead?" the boss asked.

"Yes, they are, sir"

Pisco reported back. This time he wasn't in the boss's office as usual, but in the room with the black wooden desk and the television on the shelf behind the desk. He also heard the boss' childish voice that was coming from the television.

"Have you made sure that there are no traces," the boss asked calmly.

"Yes, sir, their house is all burned down, now," Pisco responded with the proud in his voice.

"What about their child?"

"He is taken care of now, though I forgot to ask about his name, but I still do not understand, why did you ask me to safe their son?" Pisco looked straight on the television, even though the boss' face didn't appear on it. He wondered what use the organization would have raising this brat.

"I have told you before, I am no such heartless person and that boy could be a useful asset in our organization,"

"But," Pisco didn't finish as he heard knocking on the door.

"Come in," the boss invited inside, the person behind the door, who turned out to be Atsushi.

"I have got the message that the boss called me, is something happened?" Atsushi asked concerned yet excited.

"I have got good news for you, Atsushi-san. I have decided to make you in the charge of this science project for the trial time and if you meet mine expectations, I will make you in charge permanently," the boss informed Atsushi. Pisco noticed that Atsushi's eyes widened from surprise.

"A-are you sure. I mean what happened to Endoso-sama?"

"I am sure you remember that people, who do not follow my rules, are severely punished. Masato-san simply did not follow my rules,"

"How did you punish him, sir?" Pisco threw him quick glare, though he was surprised, when he heard the boss' joyful yet serious voice.

"I am glad that you asked, since you are in charge, even though for trial, I think you should know about our methods. Basically, if there is anybody who goes against me is killed along with their family, so they would not become nuisance to us. I hope you will not betray me. I mean you know what will happen, if you will," the boss sounded pitiless. Pisco noticed that Atsushi just stood there with his eyes and mouth widely opened. He tried to say something but no words came out from his mouth.

"Well, Atsushi-san, will you be on my side?" the boss asked politely despite this serious situation.

It passed few seconds before Atsushi answered with his shaking voice.

"Y-yes sir"


End file.
